paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Contractor (gameplay)
Not to be confused with the Contractor or Contractor .308 guns In PAYDAY 2, a Contractor is an NPC who provides contracts (jobs) to the player crew through Crime.net. Different contractors provide different jobs that often reflect the nature of their client, though most of them are handled/coordinated by Bain. Overview Usually, each contractor provides a host of different jobs that often reflect their own line of work. For example, Hector offers jobs concerning the handling of narcotics, and The Elephant gives politically-inclined heists that favor subterfuge. List of Contractors Currently, there are 9 proper in-game contractors, 2 undefined ones and 1 hidden: *Bain *Hector Morales *Denisa "The Butcher" Horvat *The Dentist *Senator Simmons, "The Elephant" *Jimmy *Vernon Locke *Vladislav "Vlad" Kozak *Classic *Event *Hoxton *Charon (The Continental) : Note: Though closely tied to the Shadow Raid heist, Gage has yet to personally offer any heist to the crew via Crime.net. Contractor Summaries Bain Bain, being the general handler of the Payday crew, gives out the highest number of contracts, ranging from lowly Jewelry Store hits to high-risk, high reward missions such as the Reservoir Dogs Heist. His jobs often reward an intermediate amount of either cash or XP, and are usually 1-day only. The Elephant The Elephant, due to his nature as a politician, offers contracts involving defaming his rivals or accumulating power into his own hands. Such heists are often done in stealth to avoid unnecessary political involvements, though going loud does not affect the outcome in any way. Jobs given by The Elephant, like Framing Frame or Big Oil are high-paying contracts, provided the crew is able to accomplish all of their additional objectives and remain undetected throughout the process. One exception is The Biker Heist in which it is not possible to stealth through. Vlad Vlad initially gave out small-time hits, like trashing a mall to extort protection money out of its owner, collecting the earning of his former stores or acts of revenge against his traitorous (former) friend Dmitri. New players, or those who are farming for cards, often favor Vlad's older jobs due to their relatively short length and cheap price when purchased from the broker. Despite this, however, some of Vlad's post-release contracts have been known for their unusual or silly if not straight up outlandish nature. These heists often involve ulterior objectives that Vlad will neglect to mention beforehand that Bain and the crew often discover only when they are already being shot at by the police. Most of Vlad's jobs are no longer than 1 day, the only exclusion being Goat Simulator. Vlad is also the provider of every seasonal Christmas heist to date, with the sole exceptions of GO Bank and Brooklyn Bank. Hector Hector, being a Columbian drug lord, offers heists involving the player crew guarding, securing, or even cooking methamphetamine or other narcotics while also doing the occasional cartel hit. Because of who he is, his operations are often intercepted by the FBI or rival gangs and thus are often opened into live combat involving large amount of enemies as soon as they begin, though a stealthy approach is viable in Firestarter. Hector's contracts often pay greatly while also awarding a generous amount of XP should the crew succeed, though they also stretch out onto many consecutive days and due to their "live combat" nature are among the most difficult to tackle on Death Wish difficulty. The Dentist The Dentist, due to his wide connections and thorough knowledge of both the criminal underworld and political matters, usually offers some of the most complex and unique heists. Dentist contracts are among the top-payers in terms of XP and cash, far outstripping Hector's operations, though they are also significantly harder to pull off successfully on higher difficulties. All of his heists are DLC content, except for Hoxton Breakout and Hoxton Revenge, which are community event rewards. Regardless of Contractor, The Dentist will always be present for preplanning discussions in a given heist if the feature is available. The Butcher Not much is known about The Butcher at the moment, although she gives the crew The Bomb and the Scarface Mansion heists. Also, The Bomb heists are the very first PAYDAY 2 heists not developed by Overkill, but rather Lion Game Lion. The Butcher is also the first female contractor in the PAYDAY series. While not the contractor, her henchmen were captured and must be rescued in Alaskan Deal in an arms deal gone sour. Charon (The Continental) Charon is an employee of The Continental, serving as a middleman and giving out two heists, Brooklyn 10-10 and The Yacht Heist. Noteworthy, Brooklyn 10-10 is more of a rescue mission offered by Winston with Charon captured by a gang. As for The Yacht Heist, it is more of a revenge mission, with the crew targeting Bob McKendrick for his earlier betrayal as they steal his personal bank accounts on his private yacht and to ensure his fundraising party will not be successful. Vernon Locke Vernon Locke is a Murkywater operative, part of a division designated to infiltrate and shut down Crime.net. As a mercenary, he sees this as an opportunity to make some money and reaches out to the Payday Gang. The two heists he provided, Beneath the Mountain and Birth of Sky, involve hitting and stealing Murkywater property. In Alaskan Deal, Locke apparently betrays the PAYDAY crew out of self-preservation and leaves them and The Butcher's men to fend for themselves against the police force. Despite what he did, Bain informs his heisting associates to trust him before being captured by unidentified enemies in the Reservoir Dogs Heist. After this incident, Locke himself has taken over Bain's role and leads the crew to conduct a heist in Brooklyn Bank in a pursuit for clues and the later heists afterwards. Classic Classic '''is a collection of remade heists from PAYDAY: The Heist. These heists are very similar to their original counterparts, but feature some modifications to them. Event '''Event '''is a "contractor" offering non-canonial heists, which are more strange and fantastical in nature. At this point, the only heists offered by this "contractor" are Lab Rats and Prison Nightmare, with the annual Safe House Nightmare being listed under this contractor since its 2015 incarnation while it's available. Hoxton '''Hoxton is the "contractor" of the Safe House and Safe House Raid missions. As he is hidden, his contracts are not required for difficulty achievements nor can be started through the contract broker. Despite Hoxton Revenge and Hoxton Breakout Day 2 being voiced by him, he's not used as the contractor of these. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors